left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jo The Marten
Talk Page | Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | F.A.Q. http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/cs_office_unlimited_oc0000-1.jpg Our professionally trained Hunters work around the clock, answering your many questions. Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to post questions you might have here! Keep in mind, I'm not constantly on the Wiki, so it may take a few minutes to a few hours for me to respond. Also don't be surprised if another admin sees your post and responds to it before I do. We often go around to each other's talk pages to make sure everyone who has a question is satisfied in a timely manner. Here are some guidelines I like to see in comments to me: Before anyone asks, the Userboxes can be found HERE! So please stop asking! 1. Readable I understand not everyone spoke English as their first language, and that's fine. As long as it's readable and n0+ lyek dis foo' you'll be fine. =) 2. Mature This is a Wiki. Members, especially admins, will edit and delete posts without mercy. If you're concerned about an edit I might have made, please tell me why you feel this way and persuade me. Do not come on here and complain like a 6 year old. Chances are that'll only get you blocked. 3. Sign your name I can't tell you how tedious it is to go up to my Talk Page History and have to search for whoever sent a message. Just sign your posts and at least I'll know what page to go to if you don't already have a link to your page in your sig. Don't forget to check my F.A.Q. page and see if I might have already answered your question. Thanks, and I look forward to your questions and comments! =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion regarding the forum, and a couple small questions I was thinking we could put a link to the Left 4 Dead Wiki forum on the side bar, near the pull-out things (lack of a better way to say it) for the Infected/weapons/Survivors/etc, like the Half-Life wiki does, only in our case it would be an external link. The reason why I suggest this is due to the fact that the forum is borderline dead. Second, how/where do I create/find the custom userboxes, like "This user hates _____" or "This user plays Left 4 Dead on Steam"? Third, how do I add the "This user takes things seriously on the main wiki" template? Thanks. TheDesertFox 05:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 1. Ahkay. Still, I don't see much (or any, for that matter) use of blogs around now. If neither is gonna get used then neither are gonna get used, I guess. I just noticed that a link to the forum is indeed under the pull-out "Community" section, has that always been there or was it only recently added? 2. I already knew where pretty much all the userboxes were; I must have simply overlooked the Steam one. And thanks for explaining both the custom templates and userboxes to me. Where's CEDA? Zombiefied! All your Chat Page is gone! Did you Archive it or has someone been at it again? 94.195.236.134 00:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh well that explains it. What is the Purpose of Archivin' though? 94.195.236.134 00:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Custom Campaigns So, you are planning on making a campaign page and walkthrough page of every custom campaign ever made? Have fun with that.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 03:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice, keep going at 'em like that! I don't know how, but you managed to look the Front Page look even better. Yes the only Issue would be changing the Blog every Week, but I think that with a good enough approach, that can easily be overdone. One start would possibly be generating an aforementioned Template like the Infobox to help. There's a small version there already, but if it can be coded right, I think sorting the Weekly Blog will be a Minimal Problem. '94.195.236.134' 00:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on 5,555 edits since January 15, 2009. lol, it's gonna be a while till iI get 5,555. You know what 5,555 means, right? PRANK CALL A TELEMARKETER!!!! Jackass2009 07:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and an anon made an edit to the infected. Saying the clown is a killer clown and was once a sick maniac. his/her IP address is to the right.>>> 112.198.164.190 Gonna fix it. Jackass2009 07:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Check the history of your userpage. :o Sera404 01:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New vandal, , who's been hitting several weapon pages. Sera404 17:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Where Hey. where is the question box I want to ask left 4 dead 2 questions and non of us can find the question box. Hey that's not cool! Seriously! Cpt. "Soap" McTavish (Username Capt. McTavish) has been both Vandalizing the "Witch" Page and Masking Vandalism in the Francis Page. Wanna show him the Door? [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 10:26 June 30, 2010 (UTC) There's gonna be some Biblical Shit happening to you if you do that again! 67.175.235.148 has been removing all Information on Left 4 Dead 2. I reverted his Edit. It's interesting to know he did the same thing to No Mercy on June 12. Also interestingly, I was the one to revert that vandalize too. Furthermore, he has yet to be even warned, let alone blocked. [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 23:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Son, we're immune, we're tired, and there's Infected in the damn woods! Now cut out the Shit 'n' let us in! I understand that there are "Staff" Positions being opened up for various points. I also noticed that you said IPs cannot edit the Background Information on "Staff Requests", but tell me: are Regular Anons permitted to self-nominate for a position? By Regular Anons I mean People like me who don't make a one-off useful contribution, but contribute often and heavily, such as when I created the Carriers Page or when I made a brief walk-through on Suicide Blitz. So basically, can Regular Anonymous Contributors self-nominate or nominate for another? Yes or No? [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 22:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not that I refuse to make one, it's just that I don't think it's vital at the present time. So far, everything's working. It's only if Vandals pop up faster than the weeds in my Garden that I'll choose to make one. [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 23:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead Wiki page Regarding the Left 4 Dead Wiki main page, you may want to make it so only usernames (or higher) can edit it. :3 Just a thought. Sera404 19:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Staff Appointment Thanks for the appointment (and your support)! Never thought I'd strive to be a janitor =P Nightmirage 22:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay for badges! Quick question: is the wiki being weird with time for you? For example, I just edited Coach's page about two minutes ago and it already says my edit was 5 hours ago. Is this happening to you too or am I time-traveling? Nightmirage 04:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...but I've never had this problem before. It is also measuring my edits in seconds, so apparently I edited Coach's page 18,000+ seconds ago. I guess I'm just time-traveling yeahhh! Nightmirage 04:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Crash course achivements Sorry to bother you but I read that 3 of the Achivenments for Crash Course are broken. Can they be done off-line or online with a server. If you can, please tell me as I am quite confused. Thanks. Also like the picture Tongue guy 14:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The Church SO!...Its a note...just like the one about the sign that says "wellcome to HELL". So i dont see why you deleated it.Hengara 00:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) about the first article i have made Well my article about the Haggard i just made will have more info so just wait but if anyone else has more info it would be ok if you remove my article and put there article instead Gallery sizes Some people keep changing the gallery sizes and such on Infected and Survivor and other pages. Maybe we should come up with a constant default size and apply as necessary? Sera404 22:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I noticed this too. Surely there's a Template for Galleries? '94.195.236.134' 22:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, mean people. Someone tried to screw with your profile, but I think I got it all. I think. --Zhanael 18:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, you missed a few, but I just reverted back to last edit by Jo. :3 Vandalism guy is , who has been hitting a few other pages today. Sera404 23:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm a n00b when it comes to editing...but at least I tried! He tried to hit me, too, but I just hit "undo." >.> --Zhanael 23:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It's okay. It's the thought that counts. It's hilarious that they did all those edits to my profile separately thinking he was cool when Admins have an ability called "rollback" where we can delete consecutive edits by the same person instantly. :P You guys have something like that too. Go to the history, go back to before all the vandalism, click "edit" and just save and it'll revert. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek''']]) 23:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Schweet! :D Thanks for that tip. --Zhanael 01:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Sewers pictures I noticed you reposted that photo from The Sewers.So i will just cut to the chase and ask you nicely, why did you reposted that picture? I am asking you this because it was a fake photo. Zombiehunter2010 03:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't look fake to me, all that's different is someone used a mod to change how the hud looks. Regardless, a replacement pic of the gas station exploding with normal hud has been uploaded by someone else. :o Sera404 06:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC)